1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment structure for driver seat airbag devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to positioning/connection portions between an armature and a housing that accommodates an airbag.
2. Related Technology
Airbag devices include various types of devices, for instance, driver seat airbag devices that are accommodated inside the steering wheel, so-called curtain airbag devices that are disposed along the upper edge of a window frame, and airbag devices for a front passenger seat, which are disposed inside an instrument panel.
A driver seat airbag device has a structure wherein an airbag module comprising an airbag and an inflator are accommodated in a housing and are positioned with respect to, and connected to, an armature. The outer side of the housing (vehicle interior side) is covered by a steering cover. To position the housing and the armature, and to restrict excessive displacement thereof, openings are provided in one of the foregoing and pins or protrusions are provided in the other, such that the pins or protrusions are inserted in the openings.
When the steering cover is pressed from above during the operation of a horn switch, the pressing action bears simultaneously also on the housing that accommodates the airbag. In conventional driver seat airbag devices, the operation of the horn switch resulted, in some instances, in the occurrence of backlash between the housing and the armature. A smooth and stable operation failed thus to be achieved.